The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazmawite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Illinois during January 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with unique flower colors and a vigorous trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new cultivar is an irradiation induced sport of ‘Balazsilma’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,651, characterized by its light violet-colored flowers, compact growth habit, narrow leaf shape, upper leaf surface that is grayed green in color with dark green-colored margins and venation, and lower leaf surface that is grayed purple in color. The irradiation occurred on Jan. 15, 2003. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor on May 20, 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.